Needle Drama
by Klainelover1997
Summary: prompt: Blaine is scared to get stitches


One Shot

Prompt: Blaine is scared to get stitches.

Needles were something that Blaine Anderson never particularly liked. Even though he got sick for a week with the flu almost every year, he still decided against getting a flu shot. He had to get blood work once when he was 12 and it took two nurses and a doctor to hold him down to get the blood. It was a simple fact; Blaine Anderson did not like needles. This Friday was Blaine and Kurt's three year anniversary. They had the apartment to themselves and planned to have a romantic dinner, and then hopefully get intimate. Little did they know; their romantic evening was going to be spent in an ER. Kurt had started dinner and was chopping up vegetables to cook, when Blaine walked in the door.

"Hey babe, the food smells great." Blaine said coming up behind him and kissing his neck.

"Mmmm, that feels nice." Kurt said. "How was your class?"

"It was fine." Blaine replied. "I don't want to talk about that though. I just want to eat this amazing dinner you made and then… you know?" Blaine said seductively. Kurt laughed and went to speak, but was cut off by the sound of his phone. It was Rachel's ringtone. Blaine hung his head and let go of Kurt.

"I promise it will be short." Kurt said as he placed a kiss onto Blaine's nose. "In the meantime, can you finish chopping those up for me?" Kurt pleaded. Blaine nodded and picked up the knife while Kurt went to answer the phone.

"Rachel, what do you want?" Kurt said in an angry tone. "No I don't know where that is. Why? Because I don't keep track of all you crap!" Kurt said. Blaine meanwhile continued to cut the vegetables. He laughed at how Rachel and Kurt fought. They sounded like an old married couple, more than he and Kurt did. He got distracted for a moment and then felt a sharp pain in his hand. When he looked down there was a deep cut going through the middle of his hand. He dropped the knife and quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around his hand. Kurt heard the knife fall and said, "Rachel, wait one second." He went into kitchen and saw Blaine with a bloody towel wrapped around his hand. "Rachel I have to go." He said and hung up before rushing over to Blaine. "What did you do?" Kurt asked frantically.

"I was chopping the vegetables and I got distracted." Blaine said, his eyes filled with tears.

"Here, let me see." Kurt said as he took the towel off and led Blaine towards the table to a seat. "Shit it's really deep and it's bleeding a lot. I think you need stitches." Blaine's body visibly tensed when he heard that and he started to panic.

"No, no really it's okay. I just need a band aid." He stammered.

"No, Blaine sweetheart, as much as I don't want to spend out anniversary in an ER, You need stitches." Kurt replied. Tears started flowing out of Blaine's eyes. "Honey, it will be fine. I promise, but we need to go." Kurt wrapped his hand back up in the towel and led him down to the car. Throughout the ride, he looked over at Blaine several times. He looked pale and he was shaking. He must really be scared. Kurt reached over and placed his hand on Blaine's knee and squeezed it. When they got to the ER they went in and took a seat in the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room. A nurse came over and gave Kurt paper work to fill out. Because it wasn't a very busy night, a doctor came out to them in about ten minutes.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Lee. What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"My boyfriend cut his hand with a knife." Kurt replied as he took the towel away from Blaine's hand. Doctor Lee stepped closer and took Blaine's hand into hers.

"Oh, yeah, this is going to need stitches. Why don't you two follow me back and we'll get you all fixed up." She said. Kurt stood up and Doctor Lee started to walk back, but Blaine didn't get up.

"Blaine, come on honey. We have to go now." Kurt said. Blaine shook his head and grabbed onto chair with his good hand. "Sweetie, come on." Kurt said as he pulled on his good hand and practically forced Blaine into the trauma bed.

"Sir, I promise. You don't need to be afraid. I've given a lot of stitches. Do you know what we do when we give stitches, like the whole procedure?" Doctor Lee asked. Blaine shook his head. "Okay, well first I'm going to clean up your cut with some peroxide, and it will burn a little bit. Then I'm going to inject your hand with a numbing agent, so you won't feel any pain when I stitch your hand back together. After that I put a bandage over it and you'll be all set." Blaine still looked really scared and was shaking. Kurt reached over and took his hand and moved his chair closer to the bed.

"Baby, you just need to calm done. Just relax and it will be over soon." Kurt whispered into his ear. Doctor Lee came back with all the supplies needed.

"Okay Blaine, Are you ready?" Doctor Lee asked.

"Not really…" Blaine said quietly.

"I promise you'll be fine." Doctor Lee said. She took his hand in hers and grabbed the gauze pad and wet in the peroxide. "Okay Blaine, this is going to sting." She set the gauze on his hand and Blaine winced and gripped Kurt's hand tightly. Then Doctor Lee grabbed the needle from off the tray. "Now, I'm going to inject the numbing agent." Blaine pulled his hand back and shook his head.

"No, get that needle away from me." Blaine said shaking. "Kurt, make her take it away. I'm not kidding." He stammered.

"Blaine, just look at me. Don't look at that, look at me." Kurt said but Blaine tried to move and get away. Kurt held him down and Doctor Lee was able to inject him. She called another doctor over and then she turned to Kurt.

"It might be better if we just give him a sedative." She said quietly. Kurt nodded his head and the other doctor injected something into Blaine's shoulder and he stopped fighting and went limp. Doctor Lee smiled and then began stitching Blaine's hand back together.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." Kurt said.

"It's fine. We all have fears. I react the same way around spiders." She laughed. The rest of the process was simple. Blaine remained sedated as Doctor Lee finished up the stitches.

"Okay, I'm all finished." She said with a smile. "You guys can leave when he feels ready. The sedative should wear off soon." Kurt nodded and then stroked Blaine's hair. Five minutes later he came to.

"Welcome back." Kurt said.

"What happened?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"You had a bit of a panic attack when the doctor brought out the needle." Kurt said.

"I'm sorry I ruined our anniversary." Blaine slurred.

"It's fine. It was just an accident." Kurt said. "Now come on. Let's go home. We can still do the second part of our night. I promise to be careful of your hand." Kurt smiled. Blaine smirked back and then they left to go enjoy the rest of their anniversary.


End file.
